Ductless mini-split HVAC systems typically include an outdoor compressor unit and an indoor evaporator/fan unit and do not require a central system of ductwork. The outdoor and indoor units are usually connected by one or more conduits that contain electrical wiring, refrigerant lines and condensate tubing. The evaporator/fan unit often fits inside a slim case that mounts within the room or area to be air conditioned and may be ceiling, or wall, mounted.
A typical ductless mini-split HVAC system is controlled with a thermostat. When the temperature in the room exceeds a set-point of the thermostat, the outside compressor is automatically switched on. Refrigerant gas will be squeezed through a network of pipes and orifices in the compressor to raise its temperature and pressure. The refrigerant gas then moves into the condenser of the compressor, where a fan extracts heat from the refrigerant and exhausts it to the outside. When excess heat is removed, the refrigerant is transformed into a cool liquid. This cool liquid travels into the home through one or more tubes connecting the compressor and evaporator/fan unit.
As the cool liquid refrigerant enters the building, it typically passes through an expansion valve and undergoes an abrupt reduction in pressure. The reduction in pressure will dramatically flash-evaporate part of the liquid refrigerant, lowering the temperature of the liquid/vapor mix. A fan unit within the evaporator/fan unit will draw warm air from inside the room into the evaporator/fan unit. The warm air is exposed to the cool refrigerant passing through evaporator/fan unit coils or tubes, which absorbs excess heat from the air and thus cools down the room. The refrigerant with the excess heat from the room is then transferred back to the outside compressor and the cycle repeats.
The evaporator/fan unit is typically mounted on the interior wall of a room to be cooled or heated, and, thus, appearance is often important. In many instances, the evaporator/fan unit is hung flush with the wall and the refrigerant, electrical and condensate lines are run behind the wall (e.g. behind wall board) or against the wall and hidden (e.g. with decorative covers). Installing a mini-split evaporator/fan unit flush against an interior wall is often difficult and may require multiple installers. For example, a first person is often required to connect the refrigerant, electrical and condensate lines, while a second person holds the evaporator/fan unit spaced away from the wall. This operation can be especially challenging in certain situations, such as when the evaporator/fan unit is mounted high on a wall, requiring both installers to be positioned upon ladders.
After the refrigerant and electrical connections are made, the evaporator/fan unit can be positioned flush against the wall and then attached thereto (e.g. using a bracket). Thereafter, access to the evaporator/fan unit and/or refrigerant and electrical lines, such as for maintenance, repair or inspection (e.g. fixing a condensate pump or other important component in the interior of the evaporator/fan unit) may be challenging because the evaporator/fan unit must be moved away from the wall. As with installation, this often also requires multiple personnel (e.g. one to hold the evaporator/fan unit and another to perform work between the unit and the wall).
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems, apparatus and methods useful to assist in temporarily holding the evaporator/fan unit of a ductless mini-split HVAC system proximate to a wall, such as for installation, maintenance, etc. having one or more of the features, attributes or capabilities described or shown in, or as may be apparent from, the various portions of this patent.
It should be understood that the above-described discussion is provided for illustrative purposes only and is not intended to limit the scope or subject matter of the appended claims or those of any related patent application or patent. Thus, none of the appended claims or claims of any related application or patent should be limited by the above discussion or construed to address, include or exclude each or any of the cited examples, features and/or disadvantages, merely because of the mention thereof herein.